


Guilt

by ArcaneVII



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneVII/pseuds/ArcaneVII
Summary: A short soliloquy about things that cannot be changed.





	

You do not know me

Though we have crossed paths countless times before

Never could you accept that things are not how you have decided them to be.

Again and again I looked into your eyes

You did not see me then

you will see me now

It was my children from whose blood you drew your fortune

A thousand lives have been lost to your greed

What more would one life be?

It could end now, in this place

No more need they fear your blade

But no amount of blood - yours or mine - will set this right

Ah, do you think that sword has power here?

Come then, strike me down

No?

Interesting

You surprise me

If that is the choice you have made

I’ll not stop you

If you are determined to see justice done

Can you live with what has happened?

Perhaps

Will you know me the next time we meet?

We shall see

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of emotions. Does this mean anything?


End file.
